


Three's A Crowd

by turtlerock455



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Roommates, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlerock455/pseuds/turtlerock455
Summary: After your long term boyfriend broke up with you, you decided to go out have some fun on your own and to your surprise, your roommates wants to join.





	Three's A Crowd

** 7:03. ** After a week of wearing the same gray sweatpants and having your hair in a messy bun, you’ve decided to finally go out. As you walk into your closet you see your final picture of him. You remember this day like the back of your hand. You and Jackson had just gotten done with your walk on the beach. He said that you two were going to be forever. What a fucking joke.

You throw the picture frame against the wall and walk into the closet. Sorting through all the dresses on hangers you pick the tightest red dress you can find and head to the bathroom. You finish getting ready and head out on the town.

** 8:30. ** You finally arrived at the club but the line is down the street. In front of you is hundreds of couples and a large group and guys trying to get in as well. You look around at the bustling street as cars zip by and a hazy light keeps your crowd lit. You check your phone with only a text from your roommate San. San’s been your backbone throughout this whole break up. He’s always been with you through thick and thin but he also has always been into you. You’ve always thought he was insanely attractive but you’ve always respected your friendship. The text reads “Hey, did you want me to come down there? I don’t have anything to do and don’t want you waiting in line all alone.”

“Ugh, I think it will be okay. I may just leave in 10 or so.” Just as you hit send you hear a low deep voice that startled you.

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing standing in line all alone?” A tall dark-haired man said looking directly into your eyes. He’s got deep brown eyes that can pierce anyone’s soul.

“I guess just trying to get in. What are you doing harassing women when you aren’t even waiting to go in?”

He looks down with a small chuckle and a wide white smile. “Well, you don’t have to wait when you own the club.”

A flood of embarrassment washes over you. You look up and remember you have seen this man before. He was on a news article when you were deciding what club to go to tonight. His name was

“Mr.Park right?” You say hesitantly.

The sultry man grabs your hand and brings it to his lips. “Seonghwa for you.”

He lets go of your hand and lifts the fabric guard band and says “Come on. I’m not allowing someone so beautiful to be without a date.”

You walk underneath the band and link arms with Seonghwa. His leather jacket sticks to your exposed arm. You continue to walk past the long line as everyone shoots you a dirty look. You aren’t sure if its because you are cutting the line or because you have such a handsome man on your arm. As you get to the head of the line your date nods at the bodyguard as he makes room for you to walk through the door. You enter and are immediately assaulted by strobe lights and loud music. You overlook the dance floor as on each side of you are staircases to head down. On your right side is the bar and on your left are couches blocked off with bodyguards as well curtained off areas.

Seonghwa leans down and whispers in your ear “Do you want to dance?”

His breath is hot on your ear as he meets your gaze. You never get tired of looking at his face. His sultry stare and his black lace choker makes him the most beautiful man you’ve ever laid eyes on. You place your hand on his shoulder and whisper in his ear “That’s what I came here to do.”

Seonghwa leads you down the right staircase and walks you to the dance floor. As you step on the dance floor your date grabs you by the hand and twirls you around. As you turn back around he grabs the small of your back and pulls you right into his chest. His musk fresh in your nose as he smells like a mix of cologne and clean laundry. You sway back and forth as his hands cover your body. One is on your lower back as the other is moving up your back and is right under your ribcage. His hips grind into yours as his hands continue to make his way up your spine. Suddenly he has his hand on the back of your neck and pulls your head to the side exposing your neck. You turn around to grind your ass into his unforgiving hips. It feels like you two are the only ones on the dance floor. You tune the music our as he nestles his head into your neck as he starts planting small kisses. Both of his hands on your hips as you allow him to take control. He grinds into your more aggressively as his kisses get more and more passionate. You turn back around as he grips the back of your neck and pulls you into his soft lips. Your hands intertwine in his hair as you pull his hair back as he makes a deep groan.

“I think we should go somewhere more private.” You say through panting breaths.

“Agreed.” He says as he grabs your hand and leads you up the stairs.

He walks as if he’s done this a million times, knowing exactly where he’s going. You’re certain you aren’t the first girl that he's picked out of the club and you know you won't be his last but you want him so bad you don’t even care. Right as you pass the entrance you hear “Y/N?”

You snap out of your trance and turn your head towards the voice and can't believe your eyes. To your surprise your roommate San is standing the doorway of the night club with a look of shock on his face. He looks at you and says “What are you doing?” You hear the disappoint in his voice. You forgot all about his text and are certain he is worried but instead of worry, you sense jealousy.

“And who might this be?” Seonghwa says as he lets go of your hand.

“He’s just my roommate. I forgot to tell him I was staying here.” You say affirming Seonghwa. You shoot your head to San, who is impeding on your plans.

“San, go back home. We were in the middle of something.” You say staring at your roommate to make sure he gets the message when to your surprise your date says, “Well any friend of Y/N is a friend of mine. We were just getting some drinks so why don’t you join us?”

You let out a sigh and say “San, You can stay if you’d like.”

“I mean. I don’t have anything else to do.” San says shrugging his shoulders.

“Well. Let's go then.” Seonghwa says grabbing your hand and pulling you behind the curtained room.

Behind the curtain is a surprisingly well-lit room with a large gray couch. In front of the couch is a glass table with large bottles of assorted alcohol. Seonghwa leads you to the couch as he sits you down. He turns around to the open bar on the right side of the room and grabs three glasses. San sits down on the jut out of the couch. Seonghwa walks back and places the glasses on the table. He sits right next to you so your legs are touching. He reaches out and grabs a bottle of Gray Goose and pours himself a hefty amount.

“Pick your poison.” Seonghwa says to San as he grabs a glass.

“I’m alright.” San says shaking his hand confirm he wants none.

“Suit yourself” Seonghwa says as he takes his shot and places the glass back on the table upside down.

As the night continues Seonghwa and you go shot for shot. The more the booze sits in the more you crave him. After another shot Seonghwa places his glass back on the table and leans in and leans in, aggressively kissing you. The kissing is still as great as ever but this feels so different. It feels so much more passionate. You stop kissing him and turn to straddle him, pinning his shoulders with your hands. His hands move down your back and stops at your hips as he pulls you further onto his lap. His lips move off of yours as he makes his way into the nape of your neck. You throw your head back and let out a soft moan and grind in slow circles on his growing bulge. You open your eyes and see San standing up to leave.

“Shit. San, I am so sorry. I completely forgot you were here.”

“Whatever. I’ll see you at home.” He scoffs adjusting his pants as you notice he was enjoying himself a little more then he is leading on.

“Woah, woah, woah” Seonghwa says to San as he lets go of your back. “If you like what you see, you can join.”

You turn and look at Seonghwa in shock. He didn’t seem like the type.

“That is, of course, if it is okay with you two.”

You and San share a gaze. With him as your roommate, you have heard him and his occupants through the wall and have always wondered what he was like in bed. You look down and sigh. You look back up and meet San's eyes and say “Come on. Three’s a crowd”

San walks back over and takes his place next to Seonghwa. You and Seonghwa continue where you left off and as San continues to watch. Seonghwa pauses to take a breath and leans into Sans's lips. You watch as these two attractive men begin to share a passionate kiss. You feel your stomach start to heat up as you unstraddle Seonghwa and make your way over to San.

“San, Your gonna rip these pants if you don’t take these off.” You say as you undo his belt and pants buttons.

San stops kissing Seonghwa and looks down to take off his pants leaving his underwear on. He leans in and grabs you abruptly and pulls you into his groin as you can feel his cock rub against your core. San places his hands under your dress and pulls in over your head, struggling a little due to how tight it is.

“God damn, Couldn’t you have picked a looser dress.” San says finally getting the dress off your body and throwing it on the floor.

“That dress isn’t the tightest thing here.” You say placing your lips on Sans as he moves his hands up your back to the clasps of your bra. You turn your head and see Seonghwa already has his shirt and pants off, touching himself through his boxers. You lean over and kiss him passionately as you take over for Seonghwa's hand. At the same time, San undoes the clasps of your bra and starts to suck on your collarbone. San begins to move down and licks a painfully slow circle around your nipple and places it into his mouth. He sucks slower and slower using the perfect amount of tongue. Seonghwa can't take it anymore as he takes off his boxers as his cock springs out. You felt that he was above average but you were still surprised at his size. Seonghwa grabs your hand and places it on his dick wrapping his hand around yours and begins to stroke slowly up and down. As your jerk him off, Seonghwa takes his other hand and makes his way into your lacey thong.

“Jesus Y/N, You’re drenched.” Seonghwa says as he rubs painfully slow circles around your clit.

“I can’t wait to see how she tastes” San says flipping you over.

San takes off his shirt and aligns himself underneath you and moves your waist down so that you straddle his face. San starts placing small kisses on the inside of your thighs. You throw your head back as you feel a hand intertwine into your hair. Your eyes meet Seonghwas as he asks “Will you suck me off?”

“What do you say?” you say almost distracted as San makes his way to your clit.

“Don’t make Daddy beg.” Seonghwa says as he begins to jerk himself off slowly.

“Or what?”

“Oh, you are going to regret that later.” Seonghwa says as he caresses your nipples.

“Can’t wait” You say as you take all of his length into your mouth. Seonghwas hand on your head moving you at the pace he wants. You taste his warm salty precum and decide to slow him down and make him earn it. You let out a passionate moan as San is licking passionate circles into your clit as he inserts a finger knowing exactly what he's looking for. Even with only one finger, he hits your G-Spot every time. You feel the heat begin to rise as every muscle in your body begins to tense up. You take your mouth off of Seonghwas cock as you cant keep your moans in. In a few seconds, you would be a moaning mess when you here.

“San stop. I told her she would regret making me beg.” Seonghwa says.

San stops immediately what he's doing and works his way back up your body.

“Sorry baby. Daddy always gets his way.” Seonghwa says as he turns San around and kisses him. He shoves his tongue into Sans's mouth and explores every inch.

“You weren’t kidding when you said she tasted good.” Seonghwa said as he makes his way behind you. “But I think I need to taste her for myself.”

“San take those boxers off. Let me make you feel just as good.” You say to your roommate.

San takes his boxers off and you begin to kiss down his body towards his thick member. As you find your way to his cock you lick a long strip up and form a slow circle around his tip. You move your head slowly up and down taking all of him into your mouth. He lets out a long deep moan and lays his head onto the back of the couch. Seonghwa then claims Sans spot as he inserts two fingers right away. Seonghwa relentlessly pumps his fingers into your aching hole. You feel his warm tongue begin to circle your clit, matching the pace of his fingering. Sans breathes get faster and faster. You know he's close.

“Baby, faster, please. I'm so close.” San says in a breathy tone.

You stop sucking as you say “No, I want to feel you inside me.”

You don’t even have to ask him twice as he lines up to your entrance. Seonghwas moves his way up the couch kissing your body all the way up. You place a long kiss on his lips and say “Now let me finish you off.” Seonghwa moves to where he is kneeling in front of you. He pulls your hair as he lines himself up in front of your mouth and makes his entrance. You are overwhelmed as you San enters and hits your G-Spot with every thrust. Sans hand makes his way to your clit as he starts to make fast circles. Seonghwa grabs San by the neck and begins to make out with him passionately while you are taking both of them. San’s circles start to get sloppy as his moans get deeper and louder. His thrusts get slower and slower as he pulls out and continues to jerk himself off. San lets out a deep moan as he finishes onto the couch. Without missing a beat San’s tongue goes back to your core as he circles and sucks in just the right fashion. You start to moan on Seonghwas cock as you arch your back and grind on Sans's face. You eventually can't take anymore and let out a loud moan as you feel yourself release.

“Wow Y/N, I didn’t know you could squirt.” San said wiping his mouth.

You take Seonghwas cock out of your mouth. “Neither did I.”

“Well….It's fu-…cking… hot” Seonghwas says through deep growly moans and with a few more thrusts you feel a warm, salty substance hit the back of your throat.

“Fuck!” Seonghwa says collapsing back onto the couch as you collapse into his lap. The air is filled with deep breathes as the sweet smell of sex fills your nostrils. San lays on your back as your breaths sync. Suddenly you are startled by a deep unknown voice. You open your eyes and see one of the bodyguards that were guarding your room.

“Mr. Park. We need your assistance with one of the employees.”

“Just a minute.” Seonghwa says as he gets up and starts to get dressed.

After he gets fully dresses he looks back at you and your roommate and says “If you guys ever need a night out. You know where to find me.” He pulls back the curtain and disappears into the night club. You look back at San and you both start to laugh. He stands up and starts getting redressed.

“Come on Y/N. Let's go home.”


End file.
